Cursed Woman
by I Chrys I
Summary: In fear of her own life, Nicolette Pascal chose to run away from home and lead a life as a maid. Eventually she managed to land a job in the Phantomhive mansion and has learned that this blessing also appears to be a bit of a task.


**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters from the series and will never claim them as my own. The _only _character I own is Nicolette "Lettie" Pascal._

A/N- _This fic is basically just a crack fic. It's not to be taken seriously, so please don't flame me if there's something that you don't agree with. _

_

* * *

_

Often, most people don't understand how much trouble could potentially come from the words "let's go do something fun". Especially when those words are coming from someone that you love very dearly. Unfortunately for me, I was one of those people and my own naivety landed me in a situation that was impossible to overcome. The fact that I even survived is a mystery, but it came with a cost. My fiancé lost himself to insanity and I was left with a curse that I don't even think could be broken.

Terrified of being swallowed by the greed of my own family, I fled from home and disguised myself in a wig and acted as a maid by the name of "Lettie" who was desperately in need of a job. I was awful at the job and got fired many times, but, with each mistake I made, I learned how to correct it so that it wouldn't happen a second time. Of course, being from a wealthy and tight-knit family, I wasn't exactly able to escape without posters being placed everywhere with rewards to whomever it was that found me first. Rumors spread like a wild fire and some people suggested I'd run away with a secret lover or that I'd killed someone and that I was afraid of the consequences and the shame I would bring upon my family for doing so. The only people who really knew what had happened were my fiancé and I, but he wasn't even capable of telling the whole story in the state he was in.

There were certain mannerisms that I had, which were easily recognizable by people who knew me well, so I had to be cautious of how I acted to prevent any sort of suspicion of who I actually was. Acting became easier and easier as time went on, as did doing chores, but sometimes I just wasn't able to handle the people I was working for and would run away again. I didn't mind if they worked me to the bone, but it was how they acted and all the negative emotions they gave off that became unbearable. It was draining me physically and making me sick. Or, at least, that was the simplest way to describe what it did to me.

Eventually I found myself at the residence of the Earl Phantomhive. I thought I was clever enough to fool the young master there, but I was sadly mistaken. He'd met me several times before and recognized my voice and my face. Much to my surprise, however, he allowed me to stay and work as a maid, telling me that he wouldn't alert my family to my whereabouts. I was extremely grateful for his generosity, but I quickly found out that working in the Phantomhive mansion was more of a task than a blessing.

The young master's butler, Sebastian, turned out to be a demon, which was something I never would have guessed if it weren't for the "curse" I was under. Two have met two demons and still be alive was something that was actually quite amazing until you realize just how much danger your life was in. Sebastian was a hazard to me, as one touch from him could probably completely shatter my very soul. He knew it and I knew it and we both tried to work around this fact and coexist peacefully. It wasn't nearly as hard as t sounded, but one might choose to think otherwise if they so pleased.

To have been born as a noblewoman and end up as a maid would be a cruel fate for some, but I was counting my blessings. This place was my safe haven and I truly believed that I was better off living my life as nothing more than "help" than living with my family for the however limited amount of time I had left was. And so, this was where my story began and would probably end.


End file.
